The Wedding Disaster
by LeadroftheEmoPenguins
Summary: Shane didn't run away from her wedding to Carmen. However something terrible did happen on that supposedly special day. What is it, and will it affect Carmen and Shane's relationship? Who knows.
1. The Disaster

**A/N: Hey everyone I am extremely sorry for the long delay. However I do have an excuse. I went back to school in September, and everything was great. I wrote a chapter for "A New Gleek" in a notebook. I was going to type it up and post it, but one of the girls that I was kind of close with who played on my soccer team and graduated last June died in a car accident. My whole town went into a mourning period because she was just that special to each and every one of us. Then about a month later I was going to start writing again, but my parents found out that I'm gay and they didn't take it very well. I lost my motivation to write once more. Finally two months ago my great uncle died, and I finally got the motivation to post stories again. Please don't kill me, and I will do my best to upload a new chapter for The New Gleek. Finally I love all of you that are still subscribed to my profile and have Favorited me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the L word... But that would be so awesome.**

Alice slowly walked up to Carmen when she was about halfway down the aisle. It was about the same time that the wedding official stepped up. "Dearest guests, I have just been informed of some disturbing news. I have just been informed that they have been unable to find Shane McCutcheon. We ask that you all remain calm, this type of thing does happen." As she finished speaking whispers erupted throughout he people gathered to watch and Carmen began to sob.

Carmen's mother had just lead her out of the aisle and over to where her family was waiting t comfort her. Something had come flying through the opening of the tent. It was extremely strange, and nobody could make any sense out of it for a few minutes. Then there was a scream of terror from Kit. Carmen broke free from her family and dropped to her knees next to the object. It was Shane. She lay in the aisle unconscious, her blood staining the pure white snow with the red of her blood. She was bleeding from several cuts on her face, but the most prominent cuts were on her stomach. The white button up shirt that she wore underneath a black suit jacket, that she had emblazoned with a rainbow and Carmen and her name on the back, was almost completely shredded. Carved deeply into her stomach was the word "DYKE." Her left leg was bent at such an awkward angle there was no way that it wasn't broken. Her breathing was shallow and wheezy as if there was a great pressure on her lungs. Everyone began to scream and yell trying to run over and get to Shane, but all of her friends held them back.

Bette immediately pulled out her phone and called 911. She explained the situation and the operator said they would send an ambulance as fast as they could. It took a few minutes, but eventually Shane's friends were able to get the guests calmed down enough to get them out of the tent, and still keep space between them and Shane. As the last guests were leaving the EMTs came running in. They had Carmen step away from the body. Carmen stepped into the embrace of Alice, and all of the people she had met and become friends with through Shane wrapped their arms around the two of them.

The EMTs carefully loaded Shane onto the gurney. Then they put her into the backseat of the ambulance. All of them went running to the parking lot. Carmen stopped when they got there to find a black motorcycle with the words "Just Married" written in white on the side. "We know that Shane's always wanted a motorcycle, and it's just as unconventional to ride away from your wedding on a motorcycle as you wedding would have been. We all pitched in to buy it for you guys, but for now we leave it here. You're going to ride with me." Alice said pulling Carmen towards her car. She put Carmen in the back, where she found one of Shane's favorite outfits for her to wear. "Change" Alice ordered pulling out of the lot and following behind the ambulance with all of their friends and, some, of Carmen's family behind them.

They got to the hospital, and Peggy, Helena, and her mother went with Carmen up to the receptionist. "Hi, I was wondering if there was any news on a Shane McCutcheon. She was just brought here by ambulance." Carmen said. "Are you family?" The woman asked. "She's my fiancée, and we were supposed to get married tonight when this happened." The woman looked truly sorry."I really hate to tell you this, but if you didn't actually get married then I can't release any information to you." Carmen began to cry again. "Please" the woman looked around before speaking lowly, "alright if anyone asks you two actually got married. You are her wife, and decide amongst yourselves, one of you is her sister." Carmen smiled and nodded to the woman. She typed something into her computer. "Well she was brought in not too long ago therefore there isn't too much information. However her left leg in broken in two places, she has many lacerations covering her entire body, and she was brought into surgery upon her arrival because one of her broken ribs pierced her lung and caused it to collapse." Carmen cried harder. "Did they… Um… Do you know if whoever did this… Touched her?" the receptionist shook her head. "Unfortunately because of her lung she was taken directly into surgery. They have yet to perform a rape kit. If you'll sit down a doctor will be out when she's out of surgery." Carmen nodded and sat down in chair between Angus and Kit who both wrapped their arms around her.

Hours passed before a doctor came out. "Shane McCutcheon?" They all stood. "I'm her wife Carmen." The doctor nodded, Carmen loved Canada at that moment, and he spoke, "well she just came out of a very successful surgery. She has three broken ribs that we taped up, her left leg is in a full leg cast, and we have bandaged and covered all of her more major cuts, the bruising and swelling should go down within the week, Her lung is fine after this surgery, we don't believe that she is in any danger of it collapsing again, and the rape kit we performed came back negative meaning that they did not touch her in that way. If you would like to visit her she is still unconscious, but she's in room 537 and the anesthesia should wear off soon." With that he walked away. Carmen let out a sigh of relief. She took her mother's hand as they walked over to the elevator and went in small groups up to the fifth floor.

When they were all on the correct floor they walked to the room. Carmen took a deep breath before opening the door and entering. Shane lay on the hospital bed looking extremely weak. She was covered in bandages and wires, she had a breathing tube in her nose and that was just what they could see. Carmen went and sat down on her left side and took Shane's hand in her own. Everyone else crammed in and stood along the outside of the room and filled every available seat.

They were all sharing stories about Shane when there was a low groan. Everyone turned to see Shame's head turning slowly from side to side. Then her eyes fluttered open. "C-Carmen, I'm… So-Sorry" Shane managed to get out in a raspy voice. Carmen got her some water and helped her drink it. "Baby why are you sorry?" She asked. "I couldn't stop them. There were too many of them, and I wasn't strong enough. I ruined our wedding night." Carmen leaned forward and kissed Shane. "No you didn't Baby. I promise you didn't ruin anything. I'm just happy that you're alive. When you came flying, literally, into the tent I thought you were dead, and I was so scared. Now though it's my turn to apologize. When Alice told me that they couldn't find you I thought that it had become too much for you and you had run away." Shane reached her hand up and wiped the tears from Carmen's face. "I promise I would never do that to you. I love you, and I am so ready for you to become my wife." Carmen smiled again, and leaned forward to kiss Shane again. "Now on a more serious note, can someone go get me my sweatpants and cutoff shirt? I am not feeling this hospital gown." Everyone laughed. "Sure Hon, I'm glad that you're alright. I'll be back soon." Jenny said leaving the room after taking the room key that Shane offered her.

They all sat around talking and laughing and it just got better when Jenny came back with Shane's clothes. Then they all laughed harder when a nurse had to come in and help Shane change, because of the cast, bandages, and various wires. Eventually a doctor came in and told them that visiting hours were over, and they had to leave. Shane begged him to let Carmen stay, and he agreed as long as Carmen slept on her own cot. They agreed, and a cot was brought in. The two held hands and fell asleep in peace.

**A/N: So once again I am sorry for not updating sooner. I love you all. Please review.**


	2. A Huge Surprise

**A/N: Hey everyone! I think this may be the fastest that I've ever uploaded a second chapter to a story. YAY! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave me a review letting me know what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the L Word...**

The next morning Carmen woke up confused for a moment before the memories of the night before came rushing back. She let out a soft sob as she felt Shane's hand twitch in her own. Shane looked over the side of her bed to see Carmen crying. "Hey Carmen, what's wrong baby?" Carmen looked up at her incredulously. "Shane you are lying in a hospital after you got brutally attacked before our wedding! Do you have any idea who did this to you?" Shane opened her mouth to answer when all of their friends walked in.

"Hey are we interrupting something?" Tina asked. Carmen smiled at them and said, "No, not at all. I was just asking Shane if sheknew who did this to her." They all looked at Shane expectantly. "I don't know who the men were, but Gabriel hired them. Right before the first one hit me he said that it was a wedding present from Gabriel." Helena let out a small squeaking noise, "Gabriel came up to me two nights ago so upset. He said that he wanted to buy you and Shane a wedding present, but he didn't have any money. I gave him $10,000 and told him to get you something really nice." Shane nodded telling her that it wasn't her fault, because she didn't know. "What all happened to me anyway? I remember what they said, I remember them punching and kicking me repeatedly, but I don't remember them touching my leg or my stomach. So why is there a giant ass bandage on my stomach?" Everyone turned to Carmen to answer. "I don't know what happened to your leg, but the men that did this took a knife to your stomach and carved the word 'Dyke' into your stomach." Everyone held their breath waiting for Shane's reaction. They all suspected the worst, but they were all pleasantly surprised when Shane just looked at them and asked, "Well is their handwriting at least neat?" Everyone laughed with her."Yes baby it looks amazing." Carmen assured her. "Well then if anybody else sees it then I guess I'll just have to tell them that I got a really awesome tattoo." They all laughed again.

Throughout the day the doctors and nurses came in to check on Shane every couple of hours. They changed her bandages twice. The doctor told them that if all went well over night then Shane could go home in the morning.

The next morning Shane was discharged from the hospital and they drove back to the hotel. Shane had to use a wheelchair until her ribs heeled and the cast on her leg was shortened just a bit. She had to go back to a hospital in a few months to get the cast shortened. When the cast was short enough she would have the option of getting a boot that would allow her to walk.

At the hotel the first thing Shane noticed was the motorcycle. Her friends explained it and she began to tear up. "Whoa, what happened to the old Shane McCutcheon? The one that said that crying was for wimps." Alice asked and all of them laughed.

Back in the hotel room Shane lay down on the bed. She was soon accompanied by armen who lay down next to her. Shane slowly pulled her to cuddle into her. "No, Shane I don't want to hurt you." Shane kissed her to shut her up. "Shh Baby, I just need to have you in my arms so that I know that you're here. I need to just be constantly reassured that they didn't hurt you too." Shane admitted in a small voice looking up at Carmen and her eyes spoke the volume of her vulnerability. They had just settled down and were almost asleep when there was a knock on the door. With a groan Carmen got up to answer it. Before the door was opened all the way it was thrown open almost slamming Carmen into the wall. Shane jumped up and balanced on her good leg while Carmen wrapped her into a hug. In the doorway stood her friends with sheepish expressions on their faces. "Sorry we just figured we could have a sleepover tonight just so that we can all make sure that you're alright. You know watch horror movies until we all pass out asleep to make sure that nobody comes to mess with you." Shane smiled at them as they spread all of their stuff around the bed on the floor. Shane and Carmen settled down on the bed together. "Horror movie marathon… After Shane takes her medicine…" Carmen said. Everyone "oh'd" at Shane as she took the offered pills and water bottle.

The two cuddled throughout the movies and eventually they fell asleep. Everyone else talked about how they felt about what had happened. They had been disappointed in Shane when they thought that she had run away. Then she came flying through the tent almost dead. They felt terrible for what they had thought about their friend. They all promised each other that nothing like this would happen to anyone when Shane and Carmen actually got married.

The next morning they got in the limo and went home. They would be shipping the bike to Helena's house. The ride to LA was filled with laughs and jokes at each others, mostly Shane's, expense. "Or there was on that fucking Lesbian cruise where Shane went off and fucked the woman who was going up there in the number of women she's fucked." Carmen's smile fell from her face at the reminder and she looked away from Shane. "Fucking thanks Alice. Look guys I'm gonna be honest. We didn't sleep together. We were gonna, but we're both tops, and she yawned in my face. I crashed on her couch, because things in the room were awkward with Jenny trying to set Carmen and me up together. I swear baby we didn't sleep together." Carmen turned back to her and smiled. Shane smiled back silently letting out a sigh of relief. Nobody brought up any of Shane's past lovers again.

When they got to the house Jenny, Max, Carmen, and Shane share they saw a figure in one of the chairs on the porch. Carmen got up and was about to crawl over Shane to get out and confront that person. However Shane stuck her arm out. "If that is one of the people Gabriel hired then they are after me. I will not let them hurt you because my father is the biggest asshole on the face of the earth." Before Carmen had a chance to protest Shane had slid out of the car and foregoing the wheelchair she hobbled/ hopped up to the porch. Everyone in the car held their breath as the other person stood up and they and Shane began to talk, well yell, at each other. The other person took a step back and halfway down the porch steps they could all see that it was Carla, Shane's stepmother. She turned and said something else then walked away. They all watched Shane grab the key and move as fast as physically possible into the house. Carmen got out of the car and grabbed the wheelchair carrying it into the house. She crossed paths with Shane who was moving back towards the front of the house. The back door was wide open, and as Carmen was about to turn back around when she heard light footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Shay walking into the room.

Outside Max saw Shane trying to run down the sidewalk. He got out of the car and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house with everyone else behind her. He placed her down in her wheelchair in the kitchen and looked up. Shay was sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk while Carmen was cooking something at the stove. Shane motioned Carmen, Bette, and Tina to follow her to the living room. "Carla left Shay here for me to take care of." Shane said. "I don't even know how to take care of myself!" Shane whisper-yelled. Bette and Tina put their hands on her shoulders. "Honey you aren't alone I promise. We are all going to be here to help you if you need it." Shane nodded and they all went back into the kitchen. Shay looked at Shane and furrowed his brow. "What happened to you?" He asked. Shane took a deep breath. "Dad hired some bad people to beat me up so that I couldn't marry Carmen, and you know what? It worked temporarily, but I'm still going to marry the girl that I love." He smiled. "Dad's kind of an ass isn't he?" Shay asked and everyone laughed. "Yeah kid he is. So you're going to be staying here for a while I think introductions are in order. This is Bette, Tina, Kit, Alice, Jenny, Max, and Carmen." She pointed to each of them and they all shook Shay's head. "Alright, so now that you've finished your food we can get you some sheets, and unfortunately you'll have to sleep on the couch for the night. Tomorrow we can figure out other sleeping arrangements." Shane told him. Shay nodded. Everyone, minus Jenny, Max, Carmen, Shane, and Shay, left and went home. That night everything changed.

**A/N: So that is Chapter 2... I'm at my Aunt's house for a little while. I hope to be home soon. I have a six and a half hour drive ahead of me so I will hopefully be able to write at least one more chapter for this, and I might have internet access tomorrow to upload that. I will also definitely be typing up my next chapter for "The New Gleek" and I will upload that as soon as possible, but definitely by Tuesday or Wednesday... Please review and be on the lookout for new chapters. I love you all, goodbye.**


	3. Accepting the Challenge

**A/N: Hey everyone two updates in two days! Yay for me! Anyway there probably won't be an update for this story tomorrow but I will be updating one of my other stories. I hopefully will be able to update this story at least two more times before next Monday when I go back to school. Anyway enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Word...**

Shane woke up in the middle of the night with a jolt. Her eyes flew open and an involuntary gasp left her lips. She closed her eyes lightly and inhaled the scent that was completely and utterly Carmen. She gently retracted her arms from around Carmen. Her ribs hurt slightly, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. She managed to get herself into the chair and wheeled herself to the back porch. She passed the living room where Shay was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Shane made her way to the porch and propped both of her feet on the table. Her right leg tucked under her left leg. She lit up a cigarette and began to smoke as she went over the dream that lead her to where she sat now.

It had all felt so real. It had been her wedding night. She was all ready in her customized "suit." That was when it all began to go wrong. The men came in making a line across the exit so nobody could get in or out. Only this time when the first two men came at her they grabbed her arms and held her in place as another man brought Carmen in. She was wearing her wedding dress, and she was beautiful except for the look of pure terror on her face. Shane was forced to watch as the men took turns hitting her. Then just as she thought that it couldn't get any worse one of the men pulled out a gun and pointed it at Carmen. No matter how much Shane struggled she couldn't get free from the grip that the men had on her. She just had to watch with tears streaming down her face as the man pulled the trigger, and once again the explosion of the gun forced her back to reality.

As the dream ended for a second time Shane felt someone shaking he shoulder. She turned her had sharply to see Carmen looking at her with nothing but love and concern in her eyes. "Hey how long have you been out here?" Carmen asked. Shane looked back at her. "I'm not sure. I had a nightmare a while ago and came out here to try to clear my head a bit." Carmen nodded and leant down to kiss Shane. "Well Shay and I are hungry and we want to know if you want to go get some breakfast." Shane nodded with a smile before asking for 15 minutes to get ready. Carmen followed to help Shane get into her pants. It had been difficult at first, but then they went out and bought some looser fitting pants. Shane still wasn't able to get into them on her own, but Carmen was all too happy to help.

When they were all ready they headed out to The Planet. When they got there their friends had already gotten a table. They pulled up two more seats and Alice and Tina both moved over so that Shane could get her wheelchair in.

They ordered coffee and Kit made pancakes especially for Shay. After a few minutes Shay looks at Shane. "I don't feel too good" he tells her. She points out the bathroom and lets him go first before following him as fast as she possibly could. "She doesn't think that she can do this, but I think we can all agree that she is wrong." Carmen said and everyone nodded.

A little bit later Shane came over with Shay on her lap. Carmen shot her a look of protest, but Shane looked up and said, "I'm alright I promise. I wouldn't do it if it hurt. I do think that he's getting sick though. His forehead is really warm. Can we just go home?" Carmen nodded and they left.

The got back to the house and put Shay to sleep in their bed. Shane kissed Carmen as she was running out to get to work on time. Shane had gotten some time off of work until she was at least on crutches. She was however hoping to skip the crutches all together. If when she went to get her cast shortened they got it below her knee then she wouldn't need to use the crutches at all. Carmen went out to go set up her equipment for her gig tonight at The Planet.

At around noon Shane started to make some chicken soup for Shay when he woke up. He was feeling better and his fever had definitely gone down quite a bit. "So Shay what do you want to do today? We have all day since we've both been banned from The Planet tonight." Shay thought for a minute. "Can we just go for a walk and get to know each other?" Shane nodded and they walked out the door. They managed to maneuver Shane and her chair down the stairs then they were off.

They learned a lot about each other in the next hour. They learned everything from favorite colors to most fond memory. Shay's were blue and when their father let him skip school and take to the zoo and then a skate park. After hearing that Shane promised that when she went back to work then she would take him with her and he could ride the half-pipe whenever he wanted to for as long as he wanted. For Shane it was either purple or black, and the time Carmen shot her with the fire extinguisher. Even though they had been angry at each other Carmen had smiled and laughed and any time that Carmen was smiling and laughing anywhere near her she was happy. Shay had of course laughed at her and Shane had of course threatened to shoot him with the fire extinguisher next.

They had a great time, and when they got back Shane pulled out two cans of soda since neither of them were allowed alcohol. She handed one of them to Shay and then put a basketball match on the television. Before she could ask if it was alright Shay had moved to the edge of the seat and said, "I love basketball! It's my favorite sport!" Shane nodded.

Early the next morning, like 3am, Carmen quietly entered the house. She was greeted by the sight of Shane lying on the couch with her left leg kind of hanging off, but the cast prevented it from bending at all. Shay was tucked into her right side with his head on her chest. It didn't seem to be bothering her, but Carmen was still slightly worried, but she had to admit it was one of the most adorable things she had seen in a while. It was a good thing that Shane only had a couple more weeks with them and then she possibly could walk. If she had to use the crutches then she wouldn't be able to walk on her own for about two months. Everyone was hoping for the first option. They just wanted her to get better so that they could all work on mentally healing.

The next couple of days flew by. Soon Carmen and Shane had to find a school for Shay. They decided on the elementary school only a couple of blocks away. They bought Shay a bag and some notebooks.

They arrived together. They got into the office and he began to ask for documents that Shane couldn't provide, and ask questions that Shane couldn't answer. Then the man had the audacity to say, "Look I'm sure you're nice people, but you don't really seem like you can take care of yourself let alone a child. May I suggest a nice home where you can send him?" Carmen couldn't take it anymore and she told him that they were leaving. Shane turned around and went back in telling Carmen to keep an eye on Shay.

"Sir you may be right about me not being able to take care of that kid. However he is my brother, and I care about him. I'm not going to let him grow up in foster care like I did. I'm not going to let him get hurt like I did. Please let him prove himself here. He needs to go to school here, please." He reluctantly agreed telling them that he could start in the morning.

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Shay was studying hard and getting amazing grades, and Shane was in the hospital again having the doctors check over her ribs, and shorten the cast. Depending on how well the break in her thigh was healing would determine how short the cast became. Fortunately the break wasn't severe and it was healed, so Shane could get the cast shortened below her knee allowing her to skip the crutches and walk on her own. She could go back to work and she and Carmen could try to get married again. They gave her a big black boot and she was allowed to walk out of the hospital on her own. She had a slight limp, but she was just happy to be allowed to walk again. Over all it was an amazing day for Shane.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please let me know in a review, and expect an update soon! I love you all Bye!**


	4. Back to Austin

**A/N: Hello everyone me yet again. I've been writing a lot lately and I'm actually really happy about how this story is progressing. I don't really have much else to say so without further ado... here is Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The L Word.**

The next day Shane walked into the Planet with her left arm wrapped around Carmen's shoulders and her right hand wrapped around Shay's left hand. All of their friends already had a table, and they went and sat down. There were two empty chairs so they told Shay to take one and Shane sat in the other pulling Carmen down to sit on her lap. Everyone "awed" at the adorableness of the couple. "So Shane can walk now?" Alice asked and at the nods from the two girls she cheered calling attention to their table. Shane buried her face in Carmen's neck until everyone went back to their own business. Shane placed a light kiss to Carmen's neck before she looked back up at her smirking friends.

They talked for a while about wedding plans. They were going to keep it simple and as secretive as they possibly could this time around. They didn't want another big production like the last time just in case something bad happened again. They apologized to Helena about her having to waste millions of dollars on the previous wedding when they probably wouldn't be using much of the stuff from their last attempt. Helena told them that it was alright, because with the attack Helena and Peggy had been able to get refunded most of their money. They were having a good time when Shane's cell phone rang. Everyone was confused since nearly everyone that had that number was sitting at the table.

Shane pulled out her phone and looked at the caller id. It was an unknown number. She held up one finger asking them all to be quite for a minute while she flipped the phone open. "Hello?" everyone stared at her. "Hello I'm calling looking for a Shane McCutcheon?" Shane's brow furrowed and she said, "This is she…" The person on the other side sighed and replied, "This is Dr. Steven Martin from St. David's Medical Center I am calling on behalf of your mother Margaret Taylor." Shane tapped Carmen's leg to get her to stand up without actually saying anything. Carmen stood up and everyone watched Shane limp quickly out of The Planet. She stood on the sidewalk just outside of the glass door so they could all still see her. She was pacing back and forth holding the phone to her ear with her left hand and pulling at her hair with her right hand.

They watched Shane close her phone, but she didn't come back into the café. "Kit, stay here and watch Shay." Kit nodded as the rest of them went running out the door to find Shane. They found her around the side of the café away from everyone that was having coffee outside. She was sitting with her right leg bent, foot flat on the ground, and her left leg extended straight out. She had a lit cigarette hanging from her fingers and tears streaming down her face. Carmen was the first one to see her and ran over to kneel next to her. "Baby, who called you?" Carmen asked her. "It was a doctor from a hospital in Austin, Texas." They all looked at her confused. "My mother is in St. David's Medical Center. They wouldn't tell me what was wrong with her, but she's dying and wants me to go and see her." They all stared in shock for a few moments before Tina spoke up, "well if you want to go, I'm sure everyone will agree with me, we'll go with you." Everyone nodded. Shane looked up at them and smiled slightly. "What do you say Carm? Do you want to meet my mother?" Carmen chuckled out a "sure."

They let Shane finish her cigarette then lead her back into the café and straight to the bathroom so that she could wash her face of all evidence that she had been crying. Then they went back to the table. Shane sat down with Carmen in her lap just like before the phone had interrupted them. "So Shay, how would you feel about a road trip to Austin, Texas?" He mumbled out a "what for?" around all of the food that he had crammed into his mouth. "Well my mom is sick, and I want to go visit her before she dies. If you don't want to go then we can arrange something so that you can stay here. But if you go you get to miss about a week of school." Shay smiled and nodded. "Yeah, no school!" They laughed. "I'll take that as a "yes."

About three days later they were packing their cars and getting ready to head out. It would take them about eight hours without stops to get there. **(A/N: Is that right? I found that through Google. If it isn't then I'm sorry.) **However they had planned out a few stops so it would take more like nine to nine and a half hours to get there. They were off.

They pulled up outside of the hotel that they would be staying at really late. They had Max carry Shay up to the room. They all went to sleep pretty much straight away.

The next morning Shane woke up first, and she got into the shower. By the time her "roommates" woke up she was in a pair of jeans and a black tank top and she was working on her hair. Anyone with eyes could see that she was freaking out. Carmen walked up behind her and took the straightener from her hand and placed it on the sink. Then she wrapped her arms around her fiancée. "Babe, calm down. It will be alright." Shane wrapped her arms around Carmen as well. After a few minutes they pulled apart and finished getting ready.

At about noon they headed over to the hospital. When they got there Shane walked up to the nurse's station. "Hi, my name is Shane McCutcheon. I'm looking for Margaret Taylor's room. I'm her daughter." She told the older woman. The woman nodded and began to type on the computer. After about a minute the woman gave her a room number and directions on how to get there." Shane led her friends down the halls of the hospital. They arrived at room 342. Shane took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside was a frail looking woman lying on a bed. The television was on to some daytime talk show, and there was a doctor standing next to the bed. He turned when he heard the door open and turned to address the group. "Which one of you is Shane?" He asked. Shane raised her hand. "Would you prefer I talk to you here or we can go somewhere more private if you prefer." Shane shook her head. "Here is fine" she told him. "Well your mother has a very serious form of lung cancer. According to our records it runs in your family, and it didn't help that she was a heavy smoker for a long time. We did all that we could, but in the end the cancer was too severe for any of our treatment plans. I'm very sorry" he told them then he walked out to give them some privacy.

"Shane you are going to quit smoking now. I won't lose you like this." Shane nodded absentmindedly as her mother turned to her and smiled. "Shane" she said, and Shane began to make her way forwards holding Carmen's hand in a death grip. "Who are all of these people Shane?" She asked. "Oh right sorry, Mom these are my friends. Bette and her ex-girlfriend, but still friend, Tina and their daughter Angie, Bette's sister Kit, my roommates Max and Jenny, my friend Alice and her new girlfriend Tasha, my fiancée Carmen, and my half brother Shay." Her mother's smile fell slightly. "Are you all gay?" Shane shook her head. "Kit is not, and I don't believe that Shay is either." Shane was nervous of her mother's reaction to the news. "That is amazing baby. I guess I really can't judge anything about you. Not that I would even if I could." Shane nodded. "Now bring that fiancée of yours closer." Carmen walked in front of Shane at that point. "Hello" she said as Shane wrapped her arms around her.

Eventually everyone got comfortable with Shane's mom and they began to talk freely. They eventually had to go back to the hotel though.

After a week even though Maggie was only getting worse Shane decided that it was time to go home, because Shay still had to go to school. Maggie understood the decision had to be made, and she wouldn't make it more difficult for her daughter so she let them go without an argument.

It was a week later when she got the call telling her that her mother had died in the middle of the night. All she wanted to do was go out drinking and smoking, but she had promised that she would quit smoking, and she knew that drinking would cause her to do something really stupid. So she woke up Carmen, and curled up with her while she cried.

**A/N: Hey so what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Plans for the Future

**A/N: Hello to everyone that actually reads this story and enjoys it. Hello to you even if you don't particularly like it. So anyway I just wanted to welcome you, obviously, to the newest installment of The Wedding Disaster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The L Word**

Carmen was lying on her bed with her crying fiancée in her arms. "I'm just like him aren't I?" Shane asked. Carmen was just about to ask her what she meant when Shane continued, "When we first met Gabriel told me what we had in common physically. I tried to tell myself that, that was where the similarities between us ended. Then we continued to talk. He told me about how all that he used to care about was getting high and getting laid. Then he quit doing drugs after his friend died of an over dose. I'm just like that! Those things were all that I cared about for the longest time. Now I'm only quitting smoking because I saw my mother dying of lung cancer because of it. No matter how many times you asked me to quit I wouldn't even try until I saw that. Carmen are you sure that you want to be with me?" She looked so vulnerable in that moment. It was the first time Carmen had seen Shane look uncertain about anything. Even when Shay was left with them Shane had looked at him with the determination to give him the best life that she could. Carmen smiled at her and said, "Listen to me Shane. I know that you are nothing like your father, and you care too much about the people around you to ever turn out like him, and I love you. So of course I want to be with you." Shane kissed Carmen lightly on the lips then they curled up together and went back to sleep for a couple more hours.

Later in the morning Shane was getting ready. She was slipping her arms into her white button up shirt when she heard yelling coming from the kitchen. She ran out to see what was going on with her shirt still completely open. When she got there she saw Jenny wiping off her purse and yelling at Shay who was holding the milk carton. "Hey" Shane yelled. They both turned, Jenny finally shutting her mouth, and she asked, "What the hell is going on out here?" Shay looked at her and said, "She yelled something really loud, and I jumped and spilled milk on her bag. I apologized though I swear." Shane looked at Jenny for confirmation and all she got was Jenny looking down at the ground which told her all that she needed to know. Shane shook her head. "Jenny give him a break he's just a kid, and it was your fault in the first place. Shay come sit at the table to eat that. When you finish go brush your teeth, and try to be ready to leave in about fifteen minutes, alright?" Shay nodded and moving from the counter to the table. "Leave him alone" Shane whispered to Jenny as she walked past her before Shane went back to her room to finish getting ready.

Carmen was in the room getting dressed after her shower. Shane explained what had happened. She finished buttoning her shirt, put on a black tie, put on her shoes, pressed her lips gently to Carmen's, then went to wait for Carmen to finish getting ready in the living room. Shay was watching cartoons. "Did Jenny leave?" Shay nodded as Shane sat next to him.

When Carmen came out they left. Shane had wanted to walk as much as possible now that she wasn't confined to the wheelchair. However Shay and Carmen, mostly Carmen, convinced her to take her car. They dropped Shay off at school then Shane dropped Carmen off at The Planet. Kit apparently had some great news to tell her. Finally she drove herself to WAX.

She had a full schedule for the day. She was busy for most of the day. It was after 2:00 PM 'til she got a break. Carmen showed up with a bag from The Planet and two coffees. Shane pulled the curtains across the doorway to give then some semblance of privacy. She and Carmen cuddled up on the couch and talked while they ate their sandwiches and drank their coffees. It seemed like only minutes later when Chase was sticking his head into the room to tell Shane that her 3:30 was there. Carmen hung out on the couch for a bit while Shane worked. Carmen watched almost all of Shane's female clients hit on her, but Shane just took it in stride and turned them around in their chairs and introduced them to Carmen.

They helped Chase lock up the store before leaving. Shay was already at home hanging out with Max. "I really appreciate everything that you've been doing with him. He needs a male role model, and I'm glad that he found that in you. You're a really great guy, and he really likes to spend time with you." Shane said pulling Max a little bit off to the side. Max nodded and pulled Shane into a hug before going back to showing Shay about the car they were working on.

Shane cooked dinner for everyone. When they all sat down to eat Shay pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Shane who read it. "Back to school night, well I will definitely clear my schedule to make sure that I can go to this." Shay smiled and walked over and hugged her. He sat back down and began to eat. "So Carmen, what was Kit's big surprise for you?" Carmen smiled. "Well the guys from Def Jams have been really impressed with what I've been doing lately. So they decided to give me my own little branch of Def Jams. They set me up with a few clients, and they want to see how I do managing my own record label. They said that if I performed up to 'Def Jam standards' then I would get to keep the label to do with it as I choose." Everyone cheered for her, and those over twenty-one toasted their beers while Shay toasted his root beer.

Once everything had settled down after Carmen's announcement they managed to get Shay to sleep on the small cot that they had put in Max's studio, with Max's permission of course. "You two are really good with him. Have you thought about having any of your own?" Max asked. "Are you offering to be our donor?" Shane asked sarcastically. Max had become a lot more relaxed about the jokes about his transition. At least when they came from Shane, Carmen and occasionally Kit, because he knew that they weren't trying to be mean, rude or pry into his life. Unlike everyone else who asked him questions about it. Max laughed with them. "You know that I definitely would if it were possible, but seriously you guys should think about having your own. You would make great parents." After that he went to bed.

Shane and Carmen stayed up for a little while talking about having children. "Shane if you don't want kids it's alright. I would understand." Carmen told her not looking at her. "Of course I want kids with you Carmen. I would absolutely love to have little mini Carmens running around our own house. Just maybe we should wait until we are actually married, but I am completely one hundred and ten percent ready to have children with you." Carmen put her arms around Shane's neck and with one gentle yet firm tug she pulled Shane's lips down to hers in a searing kiss. They went back to their room and celebrated Carmen's new opportunity and their revelation about kids.

The next day was Saturday so Shane and Carmen were able to sleep in until about 10:00 AM. When they finally did wake up, and drag themselves into the kitchen they found a note from Max telling them that he had taken Shay out to breakfast and then they were going bowling. They would be out until about 2:00.

Carmen had insisted on cooking breakfast for the two of them while Shane made a couple of phone calls to clear her schedule for next Friday night so that she could attend Back to School night at Shay's school. Then she got the newspaper and began to look through it. When Carmen plated and served breakfast Shane put down the newspaper. "So I think that we should talk to Helena about a good real-estate agent if Carmen was really serious about getting their own house together after they were married. Carmen couldn't get out of her seat quick enough or hug Shane tight enough after she heard that.

They told Max that they were thinking of getting their own place, and Max confided in them that he was actually thinking about finding a new place to live too. He couldn't take Jenny's insanity anymore, and he had only stayed as long as he had so that he could hang out with Shay, Shane, and Carmen every day. If they were moving out of the house then so was he.

**A/N: So what did you think? Good, bad? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave me a REVIEW and let me know. I've been getting a lot of views on this story, but not many reviews so please leave a REVIEW for this chapter and let me know what you thought. FLAMES ARE APPRECIATED JUST AS MUCH AS PRAISES!**


	6. Seizing the future

**A/N: Hey everyone so I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. I'm actually on my lunch break at work on my mom's iPad. Please excuse any mistakes that I may have made. And on with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The L Word.**

It was Sunday afternoon when Carmen and Shane knocked on the door to Helena's lavish home. Her maid answered after a few seconds and took their coats before directing the two women to Helena's study. "Hello Shane, Carmen what. Can I do for you today?" Carmen began to speak, "well we have decided that we want to find our own house. We want to be able to start our own lives and we think it would be best to do that just the two of us." Helena nodded in understanding. "Well then I'd say that you have two options. One. I can set you up with a nice real estate agent, or I could take you through a few houses t hat I have seen that you can rent or buy. We could even go as a large group all of us. That way we can all make sure that the house is up to par and you'd have more than a few opinions." The two smiled at that. They turned to each other and nodded. It was set tomorrow they would inform everyone of their decision then on either Tuesday or Wednesday depending when everyone was free they would go hunting.

The next morning found everyone minus Jenny and Helena at The Planet waiting to hear the big news. "So Carmen and I have decided that we want to buy our own house. That way we will have enough room to extend our family. Yesterday we talked to Helena and she is finding a few places for us to look at tomorrow or Wednesday. We would like all of you to come with us and help us decide." They were congratulated. The only one who might have had a problem was Bette, but she promised that as soon as she got to work she would try to get her meeting changed to a new date or if she had to she would cancel it all together. Carmen and Shane also made their friends promise not to tell Jenny they wanted to make sure that she wouldn't try to stop them and knowing her she probably would if she knew.

That night with Jenny out god knows where the remaining occupants of the house settled onto the couch to watch movies. They were halfway through Rush Hour 3 when the front door opened and Jenny stumbled in with a tall brunette supporting her. "Hi guys, this is Erica and we're gonna go to bed now!" Jenny slurred out. They all rolled their eyes as the women passed by them. When the two women began to get loud they got up off of the couch and went next door to Bette and Tina's house. They Hung out there for the rest of the night.

The next day it was time for them to go looking at houses. They made Shay go to school promising that when they had it narrowed down to two or three houses out of the ten that Helena had picked out he could visit those three with them.

The first house was alright, but Shane thought that the backyard was too small to put in the half pipe that she was getting for Shay. The second house was really nice. It was large with a huge backyard and plenty of extra space to put guests or children. Carmen liked it a lot, but when Alice went snooping through the closets and found a dead mouse they were out of there. They visited other houses that were good and some that were not so good. Then they got to the eighth house on the list. It was damn near perfect for them. A huge backyard with more than enough room for skateboard equipment. A large family room and a den with a fireplace. The kitchen was a bit smaller than Carmen would have liked, but she was willing to let it slide because the rest Of the house was so nice. There were two bedrooms on the first floor and another four upstairs on the second floor. The master bedroom was equipped with an en suite bathroom with a jacuzzi bathtub. There was another bathroom upstairs and one downstairs as well. Best of all about the house was that they wouldn't have to pay rent on the house it was for sale and they would eventually be able to own it if they decided on it. It was farther away from their friends as they all would have liked, but they all promised that they wouldn't let it tear them apart.

They visited the last couple of houses, but they still liked the eighth one the best. They would bring Shay through them the next day and get his opinion. With the houses that they liked they would be able to move in in three weeks just after the wedding.

Shay absolutely loved the house and they sat down with Helena to. Begin filling out all of the necessary paperwork. Now all that they were waiting for was the loan from the bank. If/ when that came through the house would be theirs.

They invited Max to stay in one of the guest rooms downstairs when they finally did move in until he either found a place of his own or decided that he didn't want to stay with them anymore. He happily accepted.

Thursday night after they finished all of the paperwork and got their loan settled they decided that it was time to tell Jenny. They all sat down at the table and Shane joined then a couple minutes later with coffees for each of them. "So Jenny, we wanted to talk to you, because Shane and I have recently bought a house together. We will be moving in shortly after the wedding. We thought that you should know now so that you can make any necessary preparations such as finding a new roommate." Carmen told her. She stared at them. "We'll I don't think that it's fair that you didn't discuss this with me first. I think that it was a selfish of you to make this decision without consulting me first." Max spoke up then, "well then I'll consul with you on my move. I'll be moving into one of the guest rooms at Carmen and Shane's new house until I find a place of my own as well." Jenny stared at him incredulously. Then without a word she stood up, waked to the door with her nose in the air, then walked out closing the door with a loud "SLAM!" "That went well" Carmen mumbled and they all nodded. They went to their separate rooms and fell asleep. Well Carmen and Shane did. Max and Shay stayed up for most of the night talking about ways to design Shay's new room.

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated recently and I'm sorry for that, but I have had a lot of things that I needed to do. I'll update again as soon as I possibly can though so just bear with me. Anyway please REVIEW and let me know what you thought. I love you all.**


End file.
